


Save Shadowhunters - The Cast (Art)

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Merchandise, Multi, Other, Save Shadowhunters, The Hunter Of Shadows Convention, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: #SaveShadowhunters. That is all.





	Save Shadowhunters - The Cast (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Please #SaveShadowhunters

I got a bit obsessed with this idea after all the Paris pictures and I really really reeeally needed to draw it, so I could have it on a shirt. So 48 hours later, here we are! Yay!

No idea if anyone will care, but if people do, hit me up in the comments to find out where you can buy the shirt. Money will be donated to the #SaveShadowhunters charities (The Trevor Project and Girl Up) for any sales.

Check out my other art and The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on [Fascination & Frustration](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com), too.

 


End file.
